maximum ride with Nicole?
by All-Smiles- .'D
Summary: meet Nicole, your avreage teenage girl, then shes taken by the school. what happens when shes given wings, has powers that she could never dream of, and a boy named Jake is trying to escape and he wants to take her with him. FAX later on.
1. Chapter 1

**This is placed after **_**Max**_**, so don't read it if you haven't read the book yet!**

**I do not own **_**maximum ride.**_

I was walking down the street and I hear a sound like a baby crying, which was odd because I was next to an ally. I went to a dumpster where I heard the sound, I opened the lid and leaned in and was pushed in. I landed on my head, and felt pain, and then I blacked out.

I woke up in some kind of a cage, and I had the biggest head ach ever. A man came in and said "Are you Nicole Marks?"

"Yea, where am I?" I said, rubbing my head.

"You are in a place called 'The institute for higher living' but most experiments call it the school, now days." Then he muttered some thing like "they finally did something right."

"Uh, if you don't mind me asking, can you let me out a here and tell me what's going on?" I said hopefully.

"No now shut up, before you test." He yelled.

Three men came in and one that looked like a model lifted my cage, not being careful and hitting my cage. I yelled "Hey meathead! You can let me out now, and tell me what's going on!"

"Shut up or I'll come in their and chew each of your little fingers of." He said putting me on a cart, and shaking my cage, making me tumble and hit my head, again. They wheeled me into a room with an operating table and all the stuff around it like in the movies.

The one that looked like a model opened the cage and I jumped out running as I hit the ground, I didn't look back and in two seconds flat the guy who opened the cage let out a roar and I was knocked to the ground. My arm hurt like hell and I was painfully yanked up, and put on the table.

Someone put a mask over my nose and mouth. I was struggling as hard as I could, and then everything went back.

I woke in my cage, I groaned and turned over I was aching everywhere. My back felt like it was on fire. I touched it and realized my fingers where numb. I decided that I could see what happened later, I was so tired and my head was killing me. So I went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to a cage being put next to mine; it held a boy, about fourteen (my age) and had shaggy brown hair with amazing green blue eyes. He looked about as out of it as I was. He looked scared and when they put the cage down and left he looked right at me. I said "what's your name?"

He looked taken back, but recovered quickly. H said, "I'm Jake, you?"

"Nicole" I said "what is this place?"

He looked like I just asked the most obvious question ever. When he relived I was really asking this question, and said "The school, the place where they take people and do stuff to us. Like mess with our DNA, or make us have different abilities, also known as hell to the people they test this stuff on."

I it all in and just sat their thinking about it. Out of nowhere he said "how did you get here?" I told him and I asked him the same question. His face got solemn and hard to read. I didn't think he would answer when he said "I don't know, they took me when I was a baby."

I was about to say something when a man in a white coat came in. he said "what are your symptoms?" to me.

I didn't say anything. He saw that I was not going to answer and said "If you are not going to answer I will have to call the erasers and have them get it out of you."

I looked at Jake and he mouthed "tell him" to me, so I said "my back felt like it was on fire my hands where numb and I have the biggest head ach ever." Giving him my best glare.

Not looking at me he nodded and left. Remembering this I checked my hands they weren't numb and I touched my back. It felt hot and their where two long bumps about an inch or an inch and a half wide. I gasped, not realizing what they did to me.

"Do we ever get out of here?" I asked Jake.

"If you help me maybe we can." He said seriously, reacing through the bars to take my hand.


	2. Chapter 2

From then on we told each other everything we new. I told him about the outside world, and he told me about life here. He told me about getting out once and stealing a layout of the building, and hiding it in his crate. I told him what it was like going to a normal school. Also he showed me his powers.

It was amazing what he could do. He could pick things up and move them with his mind, and he could shape shift, into any thing he wanted. He could even make something else change, like he cold make a key into a baseball. The bad side was that when he did this it gave him a head ach. It was really cool when you thought about it.

At night some times we would come out of the cages, and walk around a little. The first night, I told how scared I was, and how I missed my parents. When I did he would put his arm around me and say we will be alright, we'll get out and I will help you get back to your old life. And every time he'd hug me close to him.

I think that's what scared me the most, because even here even now I think I'm falling for him.

One day I asked "what DNA did they combine yours with?"

"I don't know." He said almost regretfully, and turned around. I saw that he had bumps on his back like me. Self-consciously I reached behind me to fell it. They got bigger every day and it was getting harder to sleep on it. They where now causing my back to get lumpy and out of shape.

Everyday the white coats came in to see how I was doing. Every day they wrote 'making progress faster than normal.' When they took him away he always came back worst then the last time.

One night round midnight, I woke up and my back felt like it was on fire! It hurt so bad that I screamed and woke Jake up. He saw what kind of pain I was in and used his powers to open my cage and his.

He got out, and said "where does it hurt? Where does it hurt?!" Taking me out he put me in his lap, while I was withering and crying. I pointed to my back. Nodding he set me on the floor, face down, and asked if he could see my back.

I croaked out "yes" and he lifted the back of my shirt so he could only see my back, and gasped. At the same time I felt something pop, and felt something warm on my back, and the pain stop. I turned around to see over my shoulder and what I saw left me stunted.

On my back where a pair of silver and blue wings. Still in Jakes arms I tried to move them. They moved. Carefully I pulled both wings in, they obeyed. I looked at Jake then at the wings, and finally at my hand for it felt like my back did, but on a much smaller scale.

It now had a small black tattoo on my palm in the shape of a circle. I turned and said to Jake "think I know what they did to my DNA."

"I think I know too." He said, he was very pale, and was looking at me differently, like I was someone he new now, like his equal.

"What do we do now?" I ask kind of scared.

"We escape, and soon." He said solemnly.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Max **_

We made it to the school, and where now in the air vent. Why, do you ask, would six highly claustrophobic bird kids be in a tiny air vent? Because this was the _only _way in, trust us if their was another we would have used it.

I was in front then Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, and Angle. When we got in, Nudge turned on the Nudge channel, which was ten times worse, because her voice echoed of the walls and made it louder.

"My ears are bleeding! Please stop!" said Gazzy.

Nudge pouted and muttered "fine."

I made a left and heard a groan of complaint from the vent, when I fell thought it!

_**Nicole **_

I close my eyes waiting for the sting of the blade, when I here a crash. I looked and the eraser was on the ground unconscious, and sitting on top of him was a girl with dirty blond hair, I look up and see a hole in the ceiling with kids faces in it.

One had strawberry blond hair and glazed over eyes. (Blind?) Another was an African American girl with her mouth open, next was a blond haired boy with blue eyes. One boy dressed in black with black hair and eyes. (Emo?) And one little girl with blond hair and blue eyes like the other one. (Brother and sister?)

This all happened in about three seconds, then the guards charged her, but the girl was ready she had already jumped up and stared to fight. One by one the kids dropped down, mostly on the erasers.

Then I noticed that the one holding me loosened its grip. Quick as I could I moved my arms down and punched him in the nose, breaking it. I looked around and saw that most of the erasers where on the ground unconscious, in fact their was only one left and it had a bloody nose, and it was limping.

The girl who fell was the one fighting it, wow she was fast. She had the eraser down in thirty seconds flat. She looked at me and Jake and said "are you escaping?"

"Yea how'd you guess?" Jake said.

The blind one said "Let's free them and go."

The girl nodded and said "come with us where getting everyone out."

We followed them running through the halls, till we got to the guard room. One of them came forward placed her hands on the keyboard and stared typing. She was so fast that you thought that she lived with the computer her whole life. In minutes the computer stared printing something and the girl hit a button that read "emergency release."

The oldest girl said on the loud speaker "wake up! The cages are open get out of here and take the little ones with you." You could hear the cages opening the running and people calling to others.

The dark haired boy grabbed the papers and said "Let's go."

We went with the others and went strait to the forest. When we where in the heart if it, the blond one who seemed to be in charge turned to me and said "who are you? How did you get here and what did they do to you?"

"I'm Nicole, this is Jake. He was here for most of his life and I was here for about a month. I was combined with bird DNA and so if he. All but the second question goes to you." I said looking her strait in the eye.

"I'm Max this is Fang, Iggy, the Gasman, Nudge, and Angle. They gave us bird DNA too." She said pointing to each as she said their name. "Can you fly?"

"I can, he can't his wing aren't out yet." I said simply.

"Fine someone needs to carry him, do you mind?" she said looking tired.

"No let's go." I said, picking Jake up, who was oddly silent through out the whole time. You could tell Max didn't trust me, I didn't trust her either. I carried him bridle stile and flew of with the rest of the flock into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I just started a sport and its taking a lot of time. Well on with the story.**_

_**Nicole **_

We landed in a patch of trees about five miles way from the school. Now it was raining, we where all soaked and shivering. When we did I set Jake down, and started walking with the rest if the group, to a cave. Jake leaned in and I could feel his hot breath on my ear and cheek. I resisted the urge to shiver.

"Do you think we can trust them?" he asked, staying very close to me.

"I don't know for sure, what do you think?" I breathed back.

"Yea I'm pretty sure we can, I have a good feeling about them. Like we should stay here." He said.

I nodded. By now we where at the base of the mountain I saw while flying. Iggy and Fang started moving some ferns out of the way, to the entrance of a cave.

It was well hidden, I'll give them that. Before I thought are we flying again or going here for no real reason besides to get out of the rain. When the plants where moved they reviled a small whole in the wall. Not quite big enough for and eraser to go through, but a bird kid defiantly.

One by one we went thought the whole, Max was first and Fang last. When we got in the walls where smooth, with lots of wholes in them. In the wholes where supplies, food, and clothes.

Just then Nudge came over to us and said all in one breath "So how long have you been at the school? We where their since we here little, but then we escaped. I liked our house when we left. Wow you have really curly hair. I wish I had curly hair. Yours is so awesome. Did you have it like that at a salon or something, or is it like that naturally? What about-"Iggy slapped a hand over her mouth and said "Sorry Nudge but OUR EARS ARE BLEEDING!!!!!"

He took his hand of her mouth and she mouthed sorry, to us.

The rest of the night consisted of Nudge talking Gassy showing us his talent and Iggy cooking us the best food I've had in a long time. We went to bed and I saw their was only one sleeping bag left. "Where's the other one?" I said.

"We thought that their was only one person coming with us. Guess you'll have to share." she replied. My heart stared beating fast. The sleeping bag was meant for one if we where going to fit at all we would have to be almost on top of each other.

Jake looked at the bag and shrugged, got in and opened his arms motioning me to get in them. Carefully I climbed in next to him, facing toward him, we were so close that my hand got stuck, and ended up on his chest. I blushed and tried to wiggle out of this position, but he cot my hand in his and the other around my waist.

I blushed, knowing that he wouldn't let me move an inch. So I sighed a happy content sigh, rested my head on his chest and fell asleep.

_**Jake **_

When I got in the sleeping bag, I motioned for Nicole to get in with me. When she did she ended up with her hands on my chest, and us pressed up against each other so tight that you couldn't fit a peace of paper in between us.

I didn't want her to move when she stared squirming, so I took both her hands in one of mine and one around her waist. She looked a little surprised, but I wouldn't let her move an inch. She sighed and relaxed, leaned her head on my shoulder and fell asleep.

I watched her sleep; she looked so peaceful, so delicate. It felt right to have her in my arms. I moved my hand from hers and put it behind her head playing wither hair and holding her tighter to me. This is how, for the first time in my life, I fell asleep happy.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Nicole **_

I woke up to a bright light in my eyes, and thought oh what now, did they do something to my eyes now? I opened them and saw it was the sun, but wait I never see the sun, then I remembered everything, the break out, meeting the flock, and last night, when I feel asleep in Jakes arms.

I noticed I was still in them. I looked up from his chest and saw him staring at me, smiling. "Good morning" he whispered.

"Good morning indeed" I replied. Looking into his eyes, and smiling back. Did I mention how nice they looked?

His head was very close to mine I noticed, as he very slowly came closer. We were only two inches apart now, and we heard a movement of one of the flock members getting up. I sighed and looked away, as he unwound us.

Iggy, was the one up, I think. He set up a fire which was pretty good 'because he was blind and all. We got up and said our good mornings. We helped him with breakfast, and when I wet to wash my hands in the small stream that leaked into our cave, and gasped.

On my palm in the circle was a small symbol, it looked like air moving when I moved my palm. It was in blackish purple ink. I was intrigued by the way it looked, when I turned my palm back and forth.

Jake heard me gasp and was over to my side in a minute. He saw what I did and looked from it to me and back again. "Well that's weird, It probably has to do with you flying last night." He said.

"Maybe" I said unsure, "I know it represents air, though, I can fell it."

"What's going on?" Iggy asked, making no sound as his feet moved across the floor.

I told him, and by this time breakfast was ready and everyone was up.

I had to explain it again once or twice, with Nudge interrupting me every ten seconds.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry the last chapter was so short… I've been busy lately and my sister has been getting on my nerves. From now on update day will be Tuesday. **

Still pondering what happened this morning Max stared talking about were we should go. "I was thinking we could go to New York again or back to my moms, what do you think?" she asked.

Nudge opened her mouth, and we all realized her mistake, and prepared for a Nudge attack. "Let's go back to your mom's house, I liked it a lot last time." Angle said before Nudge could say anything.

I looked at her gratefully. "Okay then back to moms, if no one has any objections." Max said.

"I want to go too. Last time it was great right Angle? Yea it was. I got to sleep in this cool room, but I had to bunk with Angle. It was fun though 'cause we got to talk and hang out and pick out outfits and stuff. s\Angle would laugh randomly sometimes. She said she was reading someone's thoughts, but she wouldn't tell me who or what they where about, cause of their privacy. But I said that she red their thoughts so they aren't private anymore and that she can tell me, and, and I'm doing it again aren't I?" Nudge said. Wow if she keeps talking like that then we'll need some duck tape and fast.

"Let's go before _that _happens again" said Gassy. I nodded in agreement.

We packed the supplies, and as we did I noticed Max and Fang staying very close to each other, every once and a while his hand meeting hers when they reach for the same thing. Max blushing and Fang smirking. Hun, I'll have to look into that later.

We got out of the cave and I picked up Jake again, who was smiling. We took off and after awhile I got hungry, I guess that they where to because Gassy said "Max, I'm hungry." It got a series of me toes and yeas.

"Ok start looking for a place to eat. We'll land then." Max said.

A few minutes later "Hey a McDonalds!" yelled Angle, and we started heading down.

When we went back to flying, in mid flight Jake yelled that we needed to go down. We descended and Jake started shaking and twitching. I set him on the ground and he said "my back, it stings!" I new what was going to happen. Angle gasped and told the others what to do. So I took his shirt of and flipped him over with the others.

His back was rippling and before my eyes I saw a pair of red and silver wings come out and settle on his back. He stopped squirming, and looked up at me. He asked "is it the same?"

I nodded. "Are you alright?" I asked worried.

Now it was his turn to nod he got up and turned to the others, and said "now I can keep up with you guys" and laughed. We taught him to fly and we where off, flying off into the sunset.


	7. Chapter 7

To tell you the truth I was sad to let go of Jake. I liked him being curled up around me trying to get a better hold on me so I could rest my arms. His face was always so close to mine and I was always hyperaware of it.

Now I was flying above him, and boy did his wings look pretty. Around the edges their where sliver that faded into red, a deep red, one that was crisp about not too bright. They fit him; he was very brave, and sweet.

Angle giggled. I sent her a look asking if she heard what I thought. She nodded and I sent her a glare. We where almost to Max's mom's house, I didn't know what to expect when we got their but I knew it would be interesting.

"Okay guys lets stop for lunch." Max said. As always Fang just nodded while the others said their yes and okays.

We headed down to a small café in a small town just a little out of the way. We walked in and the sever walked up to us, and said "Hi I'm Kevin what's your name babe?" looking at Max.

"She is none of your business because I am her boyfriend." Answered Fang before max could respond.

"Alright then" he said looking at me now "how about you honey?"

"I'm hers." responded Jake, while I just stared at him wide eyed, mouth gaping.

"Fine then what do you want to drink?" he said looking annoyed.

"Three Dr. Peppers, two sprites, and three cokes." Max said, us having given our orders earlier.

He left without a word. As soon as he did I looked at Jake with a questioning look, waiting for him to explain.

"It's easier this way; he won't bother you while I'm here. We have to make it look good though, so I might put my arm around your shoulders once in a while. Do you mind?" he asked seriously, but his eyes suggest something else, like he would want to.

Stop thinking that way Nicole, you know he doesn't, you just wish he did.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thanks for the reviews! If you have any suggestions or comments please tell me, and I prefer **__**constructive**__** criticism. Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I've been busy. **_

Oh no, was my first thought. I have to tell max and get everyone out of here, before his dog friends join him. While thinking this I didn't stop eating, I had to make it look like I was normal.

The eraser was on his cell phone, looking around the room occasionally, trying to make him seem inconspicuous. He said something else and closed the phone, and about two minutes later three others came in and sat not far from him.

Now I stared panicking, I mean if three more dog boys could come in that fast how many more could be on the way? I shot a glance at Angle getting a worried look form her and heard her say "_what's wrong_?" in my head. "_the erasers found us again, their a two tables away, tell the others but act natural."_

I knew she did because about a minute later Max told us that it was time to go. We left and started walking down a random street. I took a quick glance behind us and saw that the erasers where following us. Everyone knew it too, so Max turned down an ally and told us to hide.

Shortly after they went to the back of the alley looking for us, and then we attacked.


End file.
